<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Betrayal by Ursa_Tyrannus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963560">Betrayal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursa_Tyrannus/pseuds/Ursa_Tyrannus'>Ursa_Tyrannus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Aspect Asides [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MCSM, Minecraft Story Mode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crossover, Feral Behavior, Fire, Gore, House Fire TW, Mind Control, Original Characters - Freeform, fusion au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursa_Tyrannus/pseuds/Ursa_Tyrannus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden, now calling himself Blaiden in light of his new elemental powers, has decided to take revenge on all of Beacontown. Fire Aspect won't let her city go down without a fight, pitting fire against fire, but their battle doesn't come without consequence; not everyone is immune to the flames. Fire Aspect finds herself, and one of her own, cornered...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Aspect Asides [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonyParty/gifts">HarmonyParty</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a bit of an indulgent mash-up of ideas between me and HarmonyParty! "Blaiden" belongs to them, Fire Aspect belongs to me and is placed within my fusion au. You can see Blaiden in his full glory HERE (GORE WARNING): </p>
<p>https://acraftedmistake.tumblr.com/post/627287220661993473/aidens-back-baby</p>
<p>This is also technically for my personal Goretober prompt list, but I got ahead of myself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You and your precious guardian… I've heard all your sweet hero stories, trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>protect </span>
  </em>
  <span>eachother. How cute."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaiden shrugs. He doesn't bat an eye to Fire Aspect's protective snarl, her arms shielding the smaller form standing at her side. The intern, Radar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaiden moves forward over the scorched marble flooring. With every step, hotter flames flicker around his feet, the same way water pools from steps in wet soil. These steps, this ground, are devoid of life, blackened like rotting bone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The walls of the Order Hall seem to pulse, fire devouring the tapestries like a hoard of moths as it sinks in through the outer walls. Blaiden's storm of fire gnaws at the temple from the outside in, every ember just another insect in the heat's infestation, consuming more and more of their home. As the person who once called himself Aiden treads closer, more treasures of the Hall ignite on their pedestals. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With every step closer, Fire Aspect and Radar take another step back. Radar glances around desperately, searching for an escape where none is to be found. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Briefly, Aspect turns to sneer at him. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>You should never have come back here!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But how could he not? It was his job to keep track, his job to count heads and push evacuation along- but how could he have left knowing there were two missing, still caught in the fray? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't have. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For all the excuses Radar wants to make, none of them come. Only a few words squeeze their way from the desperate jogging of his mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. I love you." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aspect's eyes widen. softness flickers in them, a mix of fondness and fear, before she's consumed by utter rage. The fusion turns, slamming down onto all sixes. All remaining trophies, not yet melted or burned to cinders by Blaiden's rage, tremble with her might. She stamps one of her upper arms, clawing at the charred quarts steps. Her roar reverberates in Radar's chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No more! This one- he did </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>to you!" She stamps again, motioning to her companion. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>THIS ENDS HERE!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her adversary can't bring it upon himself to flinch. Instead, his head tilts, a sickly sweet smile on his face. Its matched by the rows of trophies burning behind him, their solid gold pedestals slouching in the heat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To Radar, that's part of what makes him so terrifying. Beyond smoke filling the air, stinging Radar's lungs and eyes,  the flames threatening to jump up and make a meal of him if he leans too close… Beyond the threats they already know, Blaiden shows no fear of Aspect or her abilities. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aiden was always a smug bastard, that much Radar knows, but this corrupt shadow has a number of tricks up his sleeves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Radar knows his own luck in and capacity, he knows the cards aren't in their favor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaiden shows off another of his talents. He gently leaps, pulling himself into the air, but his legs don't meet the ground again. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>levitates, </span>
  </em>
  <span>feet hanging carelessly as if they're floating just above a river bottom. But there's no clear water here. Just heat. Burning. Blistering. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>One </span>
  </em>
  <span>step closer, and I'll show you what it means to truly be burned." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Between pulling off unpredictable feats, Blaiden is still careless, picking at his nails. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tsk, tsk tsk. You think you're so strong, don't you? Think you know everything about what it is to burn?" He lets one arm fall, the other bending, fingers loosening as they gesture to the pair before him. "You're not the first embodiment of flame I've met, you know. We're </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the only ones." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unsurprising, but Fire Aspect stays indignant, offering only another snarl and protective shift closer to Radar. The heat building in </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>is impossible to ignore, stripes glaring bright red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In turn, Blaiden's mane of smoke puffs, frilling and trailing out longer. Its ends curl around the chandelier above, like a python in the trees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beneath his jacket, sweat clings to Radar like never before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I think this is as good a time as ever to test my </span>
  <em>
    <span>favorite </span>
  </em>
  <span>trick." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Disobeying warnings, Blaiden floats closer. Flames bow at his movement, arcing towards their king. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enraged, Fire Aspect slams her claws down again, roar overtaking the howling flames and rattling the ceiling beams. Her stripes burn viciously, protruding like spikes from her flesh. With an open maw she inhales deeply, gleeful to reveal sharp canines to her adversary. They frame the glow deep in her throat, growing brighter with each passing second. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaiden's hand closes into a fist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aspect cries out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her flames cease, posture dampened as she hacks nothing but black smoke. Similar wisps puff from her stripes, lifeless. The next growl she offers Blaiden's way is weaker, less confident, wrought with confused pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaiden's smug grin grows into a sickening smile. A chill runs down Radar's spine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aspect's fire doesn't just </span>
  <em>
    <span>go out. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Smoke hanging in the air grows thicker, daylight growing rusty in the red of the raging inferno. Breathing is starting to become a laborious task, but Blaiden seems to have no problem. Aspect, in the meantime, fights her smoke, searching for a spark. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing. Her eyes grow in panic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You can huff and puff all you want, but let's face the facts: you can't </span>
  <em>
    <span>control </span>
  </em>
  <span>fire. Not like I can." His look narrows to match the grin. "No fire burns forever, my friend." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There's a lot to be said for Blaiden's confidence as he exhausts his power, burns everything they know and everything they love- and for what? Revenge? To test his abilities? Radar can see it; his office, his home, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Burning at the hands of a monster not unlike one he once knew. Radar's not having it. Not for a second longer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Says </span>
  <em>
    <span>you!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Radar snaps, peeking out from the protective frame of Fire Aspect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaiden’s smile drops. He glares at Radar then, the Order Hall’s flames flickering at such a protest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pride is its own beast. Radar shrinks again. Fire Aspect shields him in her entirety despite her smoking body, fire inside struggling to find its spark, but her desire to protect is impossible to snuff out, burning more brightly than her flames ever could. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaiden takes that as a challenge, mane raising like the hackles of a wolf. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about I </span>
  <em>
    <span>show you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>then?” The smile’s back, chilling as ever. “Lets see how deep this fire goes...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His fist unfurls. Aspect gasps in relief, stripes sparking to life once more, hair glowing in a brief flash like lightning in a thundercloud. The light doesn’t stay, flickering in and out with her sudden grunts of pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaiden runs the fingers of one hand over the palm of the other, gently curling at the tips of his fingers meet. They hook together, tensing. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What- what is this twisted- AUGH!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The guardian falls onto her elbows, hands flying to her face, digging into her hair as she writhes in pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her companion shifts closer in the midst of distress, Grabbing her swaying body by the shoulder. He tugs, but it’s not enough to distract from the torment. “Aspect- Come on, what’s he doing to you?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fire Aspect snaps at him, pushing back. Her eyes pulse, pupils narrowing, widening only to narrow again. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>RUN!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been months since she looked this wild, but all the same, Radar’s never seen anything like this before. Not from his fusion or anyone else. There’s nowhere </span>
  <em>
    <span>to </span>
  </em>
  <span>run, not with the temple consumed in flames, so Radar resumes his grip, praying it and his shouting is enough to help her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shakes her head again, hard and desperate like a beast in a net, shaking her entire body hard enough to knock Radar to the side. He regains his footing, standing quickly enough to watch Fire Aspect howl, desperately clawing the rock of the quartz stairs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aspect!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, their enemy’s focus is as strong as ever, staring down Fire Aspect as his fingers continue to work their subtle motions. Now, they begin to intertwine, slowly joining, hooking into the grooves of which they fit so well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All around them, the flames rise higher. Their roar grows louder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fire Aspect doesn’t quit, her body bucking, flickering with flame, yelps and growls filling the space around her. All Radar can do is stand and watch, for fear of being caught in her flying claws and fleeting flame, but he stands just out of reach of her rampage, holding his limbs closely and stiffly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaiden’s gaze narrows. In one swift motion, his fingers tighten, hands clasped together tightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fire Aspect freezes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A glance is shared between Blaiden and Radar, the smaller hero’s gaze caught between his friend and their enemy. He’s frozen too, terrified of the halt in Fire Aspect’s fight and the wall of fire slowly closing in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One limb by one, Fire Aspect straightens herself. She sits up, still on all sixes, but turns to face Blaiden expectantly. Her stare is blank, body as stiff as a machine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sigh of relief drains from Blaiden, trailing in a rough laugh. “Theeere we go! That wasn’t so hard, was it? I was starting to think you’d put up too much of a fight.” He has the audacity to </span>
  <em>
    <span>dust off his hands, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a motion that makes Aspect herself twitch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Aspect?” Voice trembling with uncertainty, Radar leans to his side, trying to look her in the eyes. She pays him no mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>ignores him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that we’re on the same page…” Blaiden’s hand sways, as if guiding wisps of smoke on a new path. Towards Radar. “Be a good girl and teach him the lesson he needs to learn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At his command, Aspect turns her attention Radar. Her head sways like an owl, tilted to the side, but her eyes strike him with a new kind of fear. They’re consumed by ashy iris, pupils constricted to slits like a cat’s. No trace in emotion within them, joy nor fury. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She takes a step towards Radar, hair glowing again, puffing like Blaiden’s smoky mane. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Radar glances behind him for an escape that isn’t there, met only with treasures made worthless in moments of desperation.  He takes his own step away from Aspect. "What- What did he just tell you to do?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She doesn’t respond, instead lumbering on all sixes, prowl set in its step. Unmoved, her stripes begin to glow. She isn’t placated by his suddenly outstretched hands, the ones she would have dived into on any other day, reveling in physical attention and scratches to her mane. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaiden, smug expression unchanging, floats higher, deciding to rest on the chandelier that somehow still hangs from cinder-bitten support beams. He crosses his arms, leaning against one of its poles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Its the best seat in the house, fit for a performance of his own making. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not all fires burn forever. Not all </span>
  <em>
    <span>heroes </span>
  </em>
  <span>last forever. C’mon, I thought you would have learned these lessons years ago, along with the rest of us.” He shrugs against the pole, looking away uncaringly. ‘Guess you gotta learn somehow.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What did you-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Radar gives a growl of his own, trying to sound like </span>
  <em>
    <span>her, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but it falters as Aspect snarls, head shaking. Her jaw drops, a reminder of her sharp canines built for tearing and crushing. The teeth bare as her maw hangs open, seemingly unaware. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon- stop it! If this is some plan of yours, you- you better never scare me like this again!” Radar continues in his retreat just as Aspect’s march pushes on. Her claws scrape against the floor, leaving marks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If this was part of a plan, she’d give him a hint. She’d flinch, wink, </span>
  <em>
    <span>something, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but for all the fire that’s lived in those eyes, they’re colder and emptier than an abandoned sepulchre. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fusion is here, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fire Aspect</span>
  </em>
  <span> isn’t. Blaiden’s taken more from her than a parasite ever could have. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonono- Aspect! Snap out of it!” He waves his arms, trying to guide her eyes away. The effort is fruitless. She’s locked onto him, pushing him on towards the crowning stars of their trophy room, the only things remaining whole in the burning temple. Space for retreat dwindles more and more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaiden silently watches their scene from the corner of his eye. As if he’s not deeply entertained.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re stronger than this!” Radar shouts this time, desperate. She listens to him when he’s upset, but this beast </span>
  <em>
    <span>won’t listen.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “What’s wrong with you?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glints of her mounting flame reflect in Radar’s glasses. His own pupils are constricted, eyes wide, fighting against the sting of fire and light to stare down his friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Its- it's me! Listen to me- remember me? Ray-Ray? Aspect, this isn’t-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A glow swells in the back of the beast’s throat. Her stripes burn brighter, embers streaming from them, color shifting from white to hot red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Radar knows too well what it means. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She’d never do that to him, never hurt him, always protect him- </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But she’s not here. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Aspect he knows, the one who’s dragged him on so many adventures… forced him to find his bravery when the order needed it most, fought at his side against all sorts of foes, offered comfort when the sun set and the moon rose… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a certain noise that happens when Fire Aspect charges her fire breath. Notably, the ones hotter than the deepest lava pits produce a muted shriek before she unleashes them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s the noise that graces his ears. Subtle, but rising above his pleading. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please stop- I love you! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without fail, that one always makes Aspect soften. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now? Nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hip bumps against a trophy stand; one holding the corrupt nether star, gleaming black rather than purple in the inflamed temple. Radar’s cornered against it, one arm pressing the barrier while his other reaches out, palm open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fire Aspect- STOP! DON’T-”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shriek stops. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flames erupt from Fire Aspect’s maw. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Radar screams. A scream that’s overtaken by the roar of her fire, louder than the pained cries of her victim, of the room, of Beacontown itself. Flame consumes him entirely, a sprayed glowing venom of red, white, and pulsing orange obscuring his form into ambiguity. Her flames are far different than Blaiden’s, glowing like methane fire, clinging to flesh and ripping through it like acid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Radar drops, but the flames don’t stop coming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a twitch of her master’s finger, Aspect takes a step closer, raising herself on the corner of another trophy stand to burn her target at point blank. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The little form is motionless, entirely consumed in a rushing river of heat. It seems to melt into one shape, crumpling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flickering. Slowing. Her fire runs out. The act is finished with a monstrous roar at nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aspect takes two steps back, stilling. Her stare remains cold, unchanging, her jaw left hanging, but now black smoke whips from the corners of her mouth. She heaves for breath, the last wisps of flame huffing from deep in her throat and dancing around her teeth until the last of them escape. Her stripes return to their familiar darkness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence. Silence, all but for the murmur of Blaiden’s all-consuming flames, having quieted themselves for her “show”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smell of sulfur and burning flesh hangs in the air. An unrecognizable body lays smoking, skin burned black and red, no trace of clothes. Or glasses. Like a tree fresh struck with lightning, burning in its stillness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A storm rages on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Clap. Clap. Clap. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A well-earned round of applause from her audience: Blaiden. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl!” He claps again. It’s light, yet thunderous to Fire Aspect’s ears. “Great job. I thought he’d never shut up. There, you’ve earned this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaiden snaps his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fire Aspect doesn’t move. Instead she blinks, still heaving. Her irises flex, pupils widening and constricting again, returning to normal. Startled, her head is shaken, locks of hair falling in front of her face while her jaw </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>shuts. It only opens again to speak words, rushed and confused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ra- Radar! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It earns a grin from her company. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aspect’s eyes dart across the platform, looking not unlike a beast searching for its young. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A gray gaze falls on the body. The gaze widens. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her deep cry fills the air as she slinks towards it, as low to the ground as possible, as if it could pounce on her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It can’t be, it can’t be, it can’t be-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sniffs what remains of an arm splayed out on the quartz floor. The closest thing to her, the closest she’s willing to get. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His </span>
  </em>
  <span>scent is always strong, however scorched. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No… no!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She backs away, limbs tucked beneath her in fear. Fear consumes her eyes, staring glossy into the flames of the Order Hall and the hills beyond. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, no, no…” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Her head shakes, then falls, shielded by the trembling hands reaching to cover the shame. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She did this. He’s gone, and it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>her doing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>by her fire- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really don’t know how you stood that kid… Voice is like nails on a chalkboard.” Blaiden grimaces. A chunk of marble is tossed up and down in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He controls fire. He controlled </span>
  <em>
    <span>the Aspect of Fire. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was the most wonderful thing… no less. And…” A spark. Anger rises in her. Up from the furnace of her belly, burning into her gaze and searing her words. How dare he be </span>
  <em>
    <span>smug </span>
  </em>
  <span>when- </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Fire Aspect rises to full height, the surrounding blaze arcing as she begins to burn, hair glowing as her stripes flare. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>AND YOU TOOK IT FROM ME!” </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On top of being smug, he has the gall to look surprised. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Come on, don’t give me that. That was always in you, just like in me-” Blaiden holds out his arms, like a showman presenting himself. “-all you needed was a little… push.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know what’s in me</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Aspect’s hands grip the hilts of swords. She pulls at the manifesting blades, unsheathing claws far stronger than the ones belonging to her fingers. Flames of the surrounding blaze bend, reaching for the tips of her blades. With her step, the fire follows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’LL SHOW YOU WHAT I AM!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Blaiden can speak again, the guardian leaps for him. Blades outstretched, she won’t give him another opening. Never again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He dodges her, just barely, but doesn’t plan on running. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their battle rages into the night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In Fire Aspect, their battle never stops raging.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>